Hogwarts Moments
by SylvaDragon
Summary: A collection of short one shots featuring various Harry Potter Characters. Will often, but not always, be Albus and Minerva. Will probably be mostly romance, or humour, with occasional darker stuff. First chapter is ADMM, upcoming chapters will feature the Maruaders, and various other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Moments

Distracting Minerva

Exams were always a busy time, and it was Minerva's fifth late night working in a row. The clock struck midnight, and still her quill scratched across the parchment, filling it with neat lines of writing. Absently she reached for another scroll, as she did so a flicker of movement caught her attention, and there sat a large bumble bee gazing up at her in a strangely familiar manner. The bumble bee had not been there a moment before she was certain of it, and bees did not simply appear out of thin air, unless...

Minerva stretched out her arm as though reaching for a fresh quill, her fingers closed round the newspaper that lay on her desk, one swift movement, and 'Swat!'

Just as she had expected the familiar form of Albus appeared in place of the bee.

"That hurt," Albus complained, as he rubbed his head ruefully. Albus looked supremely comfortable perched on the hard surface of her desk, as his sapphire eyes twinkled at her mischieviously.

Minerva was in no mood for his nonsence though. "First you sent Fawkes to spy on me, then you tried turning into an owl, and now a bee. Really Albus I am busy, now buzz off!"

Albus' twinkle grew brighter, as laughter danced across his face. "You know I can't beehive myself when I'm bored my dear. It's late, honey..."

Minerva's lips twitched, even as she tried a half hearted glare. "Never call me honey again, ever. Now go away."

Instantly Albus assumed an expression of mock hurt, as he gazed at her with sad puppy dog eyes. "Oh my love, your words sting me..."

Minerva never could resist a good pun, and try as she might she could not contain the laughter that erupted from her. By the time she had finished laughing she was encased in his arms, his lips brushing gently against her hair, and even though there was still work to do, she had no inclination to move.

 _Author's Notes_

 _Sorry for all the puns, but I couldn't resist writing this when the idea came to me. The next one shots in this will feature either Albus or Minerva, along with other characters, such as the Marauders. And then we'll see where my inspiration takes me, but I'll always love ADMM, I'll always ship it, and even if I write other things, I'll always keep writing ADMM as well. :)_


	2. Desperate Measures

Desperate Measures

Minerva paced back and forth across the brightly coloured rug that adorned Albus' study, as Albus eyed her calmly, his all seeing gaze taking in her fraught expression, the tightness of her lips.

"I was desperate Albus, desperate I tell you!" She said at last.

"Yes, yes, I understand my dear Minerva, but even so, a broomstick and with three students on it with you. If the ministry should hear of this ..."

"I have had those little horrors all year Albus! And they had missed their train, they could have been stuck here all summer, I had to get them home somehow." Minerva's pacing grew faster, her steps almost wearing a groove in the rug. "All summer Albus!"

Albus twiddled his fingers together absently, and in that moment Minerva could happily have hexed him, for his calmness was infuriating beyond belief in her present mood. At last he spoke, "If they had indeed missed their train, there would have been some other way to get them home my dear."

"You do not have to put up with them as I do, you are not their Head of House Albus!" Minerva's eyes flashed fiercely at him.

"Yes, my dear, of course I understand, but did you ever think that perhaps it was all a prank?" Albus asked gently.

"I heard the train whistle myself, you know it always whistles when it pulls out of the station." Minerva replied firmly.

"Ah yes, well it appears my dear, that it was not in fact the train... it seems that Mr Potter and the others cast a spell that created a fake whistle. I must say I was most impressed with their skill..." Albus fell suddenly silent as he felt Minerva's ferocious glare upon him. Gently he placed a soothing hand on her arm. "Perhaps a nice cup of tea my dear... and you know there was really no harm done, apparently James, Remus and Sirius thought the broomstick ride home was the best fun they had ever had."

Minerva's hands clenched and unclenched, as a strangled growl came from her. And Albus decided that perhaps he had better not say any more for a while.

 _Author's Notes_

 _Written for a challenge that a friend and I did a few months ago. I can't stand Peter Pettigrew, so I left him out._


End file.
